Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of systems that improve and/or optimize connectivity among users (e.g., radio systems such as cognitive radio systems). Cognitive radio systems have the ability to obtain knowledge from, and become aware of both their internal and external environment (e.g., the radio environment, the service environment, and user preferences/behavior). In addition, cognitive radio systems can dynamically and autonomously adjust their behavior and operating parameters to best serve the specific needs of a user within the environment. The Internet is full of users belonging to different social groups and systems to form those groups (e.g., social networking systems). However, current cognitive systems lack the ability to make offers of resources (e.g., usable frequencies) and/or connectivity (e.g., channel reservation) based on these social groups. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges in providing a service that offers radio resources (e.g., spectrum, channels, bandwidth, etc.) and/or connectivity based on social groups.